


Harry's Legacy of Druidism

by Gothica1366



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothica1366/pseuds/Gothica1366
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry from a young age has learnt to control the power of nature. Now at the end of his 4th year he needs to bring the world of Magic in to balance once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters all belong to JK Rowling, I do own the plot though. 
> 
> I will not be updating to a schedule but will try to update as often as I can.
> 
> Please note that additional tags will be added when I have updated chapters.

Harry's Legacy of Druidism 

Prologue

Harry Potter was often left outside when his aunt and uncle got very angry with the little Boy he was often called Freak while in there presence. He was left outside for months at a time in all weathers to make this easier for Harry he slept and lived in the forest just outside the village he lived in. During this time he made friends with the one of the local Stags, whom Harry named Prongs due to having more prongs on his antlers then the rest of the local stags. While living out in the forest Harry slept under a tree whose roots created a small underground sheltered den. This den protected him from the rain, wind, sun and snow. Often during the colder months Prongs would worm his way inside the den to offer harry some extra warmth.

It was during these many months and years with Prongs and out in the forest that Harry started to learn how to live of the land, which plants could be eaten, which insects could be eaten and where to find fresh water. Prongs always stopped Harry from eating anything that could be dangerous and would sometimes bring him leaves of edible plants. Harry also found he could create fire easier then he perhaps should no matter the weather and the winds and cold seemed to dull around him in the winter. 

When he was 10 Harry's aunt and uncle stopped kicking him out the house as much so he found it harder to return to the forest that had raised, fed, watered and sheltered him, throughout his childhood. Not long before his 11th birthday a letter arrived for Harry with the address starting the cupboard under the stairs, this was where Harry slept while staying with the Dursleys. He never called the Dursleys house home, as far as Harry was concerned his ho e would always be the forest with Prongs and the other animals.

Our story starts around four years after this letter arrived towards the end of the third task of the tri-wizard tournament just before Harry takes the cup.


	2. Chapter 1 important Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has an important Flashback to when his parents were alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights belong to JK Rowling, I'm just playing with them for my own amusement.   
>  Authors note: please be aware that I have changed some tags around as my ideas for this story's pairings have changed slightly.

Harry had reached the tri wizard cup ahead of everyone else. There was no one else even close to the cup, if Harry's senses where still up to scratch. Harry had had a very easy time getting to the cup with his hearing been able to pick up the smallest of noise from around him. This was one of things he had learnt with Prongs in the forest where he had spent the majority of his childhood. 

Harry grabbed hold of the tri wizard cup and felt a pull behind his navel, telling him this was a port key he panicked but before he could get to panicky he started to have a flashback to when his parents where still alive. 

Flashback 

Lily and James where sat on a black leather couch in a living room, that was decorated in warm neutral colours, with a light gold coloured carpet. There was an open fire on one wall, on the fire surround there was pictures of Lily and James on their wedding, James, Sirius and Remus flying on brooms, and pictures on Harry with his parents, Sirius, Remus and another man that looked familiar to Harry.

Next to James and Lily was Sirius and Remus on another couch, and holding on to a baby Harry was that other man who looked familiar to Harry. This man was looking at Harry with a loving look in his eyes. It was then Harry realised who this familiar looking man was, it was an older version of Tom Riddle, he was sure of it. 

'Thank you for letting me be Harry's third godfather' Tom thanked Lily and James  
'Your welcome Tom, your Lily's cousin and should be apart of Harry's life' James replied  
'Your my only magical biological family Tom and Harry already adores you' Lily said softly.

End Flashback

It was now that Harry landed in a graveyard and fell over with the force of the landing. As he looked around worriedly Harry started to feel as if he was being watched. A short figure moved from behind a gravestone and quickly disarmed Harry and tied him to a gravestone. When the short figure moved over to the simmering cauldron that Harry had only spotted now, he realised it was Peter Pettigrew AKA Wormtail. This was the man that betrayed his parents Harry thought for a brief moment. Then Harry recalled his Flashback when he had touched the cup. 

'Why did Voldemort kill my parents and try to kill me?' Harry asked Wormtail trying not to panic.  
'You can ask him yourself in a few minutes if you cooperate with me Harry. I mean you, your friends, and family no harm. Trust me please, I'm your fourth godfather, with Sirius being your first godfather, Remus your second and Tom your third.' Wormtail replied. 'Tom can explain things to you better'

'Fine' 

'Will you try to run away if I untie you?' Wormtail asked

'No i won't but I want a wizards oath that you will not hurt me'

'I Peter Perceval Pettigrew do swear upon my magic and life that I will not attack, harm, hurt or kill, Harrison James Sirius Remus Thomas Peter Potter-Black-Lupin-Slytherin-Gryffindor- Peverell. So mote it be.' There was a flash of light signalling the oath had taken effect.

'What was with the additions to my name!' Harry exclaimed 

'That was your true and full name which I needed to say otherwise the oath would not have taken effect.' Wormtail explained calmly he untied Harry.

Harry wanted to know what was going on so he decided to stick around now that he couldn't be hurt. Apparently Sirius and Remus where either under a compulsion charm or had some sort of mind altering potion or spell on them for they had never mentioned the additional names. This was looking like another tick against Dumbledore and he had plenty already. 

Returning to the cauldron with Wormtail Harry witnessed the rebirth of Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort. Bone of father unwittingly given, flesh of friend willing given, and blood of family trustingly given. Then from the cauldron rose a figure, dressed in long flowing black robes stood an older version of the Tom Riddle who Harry had seen in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year.

'Hello Harry'


End file.
